Submarine
by schillingklaus
Summary: Drake and Megan are left alone in the house when the plumbing explodes. The chaos increases when Craig and Eric come to their rescue. Drake/Rina, Megan/Robby, Josh/Mindy


* * *

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own _Drake & Josh_ or the song _Up Periscope_ by Drake Bell.

* * *

**Submarine**

* * *

Having dropped off Josh, Drake returned from the bus stop. The biology AP class which Josh and Mindy were enrolled in was bound for a field trip to California's Submarine Biology research centre. They were not expected back before Sunday noon. He sighed deeply. It was going to be a boring weekend. Walter and Audrey were still on a holiday trip, thus Drake was in charge of the house, and of his annoying, mischievous little sister Megan. And he knew that Josh wouuld have been going to denounce him in case he had neen going to neglect either of these tasks.

Megan opened the door. "OK, boob!"

Drake moaned. "Why can't you sleepover at Janie's?"

Megan glared at Josh. "Janie is on a holiday trip."

Drake shrugged helplessly. "Why don't we sneak over to Premiere Theatre? You might see some kids in your age, while I hit on some chicks."

Megan scratched her head. "Hey! I'm out of bucks, you're out of bucks, thus we'd need to ask Helen for deducting our expenses from Josh's salary Then he'll know about it and denounce us unto Walter and Audrey."

Drake sighed. "Damn! I should have known it. Do you want to watch TV? But not the fruit and vegetable channel."

Megan shrugged. "Maybe Drew and Jerry? I like their little sister Margaret who pulls pranks on them ..."

"OK ..." Drake turned the TV set on. Unfortunately, that was going to last only twenty minutes.

* * *

Megan plugged her game girl into the socket, starting to play with Janie's virtual pet Toby. "Oh no ... not again on the virtual couch ... Janie will kill me if her virtual apartment is all messed up upon her return."

Drake picked his guitar and started playing _Up Periscope_, a song that he had written a year ago, but he wanted to improve it.

Megan yawned. "So ... who's the girl of whose submarine you'd want to be the captain?" Megan asked after listening to the song.

"Erm ... what?" Drake feigned ignorance.

"Come on!" Megan insisted. "I know that you've written the song for some girl!" She snuck up to Drake from behind and tickled him mercilessly in some sensitive spot in his waist. "I see it when you're heart is broken."

Drake giggled insanely. "Later!"

"Remember, I'ma girl too ..." Megan remarked. "So when you need some advice about girls, you just have to ask me. That's what little sisters are there for."

Drake sighed. "That's sweet from you. Maybe tomorrow I'll tell you."

Megan shrugged. "OK ... but now I've got an idea ... we could play submarine! You're the captain, and I'm the first officer."

"Yeah!" Drake beamed. "That's so fitting when Josh is on a field trip to the submarine research centre ..." He stood up. "OK, officer Megan ... up periscope!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Megan grinned. She looked around. What could serve as a periscope? She figured that the water tap in the kitchen looked suited. Smiling, she went over there and pretended looking through the tap as if it were a periscope."

"What do you see, Officer Megan?" Drake asked.

"Oops!" Megan grinned. "We're off course, and about crashing against the rocks, Captain Drake!"

"Really?" Drake stepped up to the kitchen sink. "Let me see ..."

Megan stepped away.

Just as Drake looked at the water tap, a torrent of coole water gushed forth from it, getting Drake's face all wet. "Aw Megan!" Drake screamed, thinking of it as a prank of the sort she had already pulled on him and Josh one too many times.

"I swear, this is not a prank!" Megan fetched a towel and rubbed Drake's face try.

While the water had stopped gushing, but there was still some noise in the water conduct which made the kids worry.

Drake and Megan tried to close the water tap with all of their might, but they were unable to stop the annoying noises.

"I'm going into the garage in order to fetch Walter's tool box." Drake remarked.

Megan nodded. "I hope that we can handle the heavy tools ..."

Drake shrugged.

Megan fetched some pots from the kitchen in order to be able to catch the dripping water, just in case it was coming back. She knew that the kitchen sink was not able to withstand it much longer.

Drake returned. "Dern ... the tool box isn't there ..."

Megan scratched her head. "Oh my god ... Walter must have left it down in the basement. I'm going to fetch it."

Drake nodded solemnly. He guessed what Megan was about going to do with the pots, and he continued what she had begun. Suddenly, he heard Megan scream. "Megan? Baby? Are you OK?" He had hardly ever been worried about her, but this time, it sounded ...

Megan coughed when she made it back into the kitchen. "The basement .. it is ..." She breathed. "... flooded ... under water! I don't want to drown yet ..."

Drake hugged Megan, trying to calm her down. Yet it was only a foot or so, but it was climbing. And the water was rusty and muddy, making it hard, if not impossible, to look for the tool chest.

Usually, she would have hated that, but this time, it was different. She was a hell of worried. "We should call the pros, but they will send the bill to mom and dad, and we'll never be allowed to have the apartment for us alone, again!"

Drake had got an idea. "Let's call Eric and Craig. Eric's uncle is a water engineer, and Eric often works for him. He sure is able to fix it."

Megan smiled a bit. "Tell them not to forget the tool box, the biggest that they've got!"

Drake nodded while he pushed the buttons. After the call , he sighed. "They will be here in a quarter."

Megan hoped sincerely that Eric was able to fix everything.

* * *

Craig and Eric arrived, carrying a big tool case.

"Thanks God, you're here!" Drake and Megan sighed with relief.

"Eric asked: "So ... how did all of that start?"

Drake showed the freaks to the kitchen tap. "OK, here we are ..."

Eric opened the tool case and took a wrench from it. "An Omni 5000, like those that the _Transmorphers_ use.

"I've got all back issues of the _Transmorphers_." Craig remarked. "But I'm still lacking the action figure of _Octavius Time_.

"Morgan Wolf is so incredibly hot in _Transmorphers 2_." Eric beamed.

"Give it up, you freaks!" Megan remarked, glaring at Craig and Eric. "No hot girl will ever notice you! Never! Morgan Wolf is already reserved for Drake!"

Eric didn't listen. He showed his wrench around. "OK, this is how Bunglewasp swang his wrench ..." Eric didn't watch his backswing, and he hit Drake accidentally on the side of his head.

"Ouch!" Drake screamed.

Megan looked at Drake's temples. "Oh my dear, your ear is bleeding!" She dragged Drake to the couch and made him sit down. She tore a scrap off the fabric of some pillow, and she used that soft tissue in order to stop the bleeding.

"Thanks, but it doesn't hurt anymore ..." Drake remarked.

Megan sighed with relief. Now she was more worried about what the freaks were doing in the kitchen.

"OK, that should fix the water tap!" Eric announced when he put the omni wrench into the right position. "Craig, you need to help me cranking the tap."

Craig nodded.

"3 ... 2 ... 1 ... go!" Eric cried.

Craig and Eric cranked the wrench with all of their might. With a thud ... the water tap was levered off the wall, and it was sent flying across the kitchen.

"Duck!" Drake yelled at Megan.

Fortunately, the girl wasn't very tall. If it had been Josh in her place, there would have been some bruised skull to treat.

Alas, the tap flew above Megan's head, and it hit something else, instead, smashing it into smithereens.

"The Ming vase!" Megan cried. "Seventeenth century! Mom will die when she sees that!"

Eric sighed with relief. "Thanks goodness. And I've already thought the thing was new."

Megan glared oddly at Eric.

Craig examined the hole that the water tap had left in the wall. It was smaller than Josh's head, but hardly big enough for Eric's.

"I'm going to stick my head through it!" Eric announced. "Then I will be able to see what's going amiss down there ..."

Drake shrugged. "OK, but be more careful ..."

Eric pushed his head through the opening. "Hmmm ...it's a bit dark ..."

Craig suggested to do the same again, but with a light source.

Eric nodded, which nobody could see as his head was still in the hole. He tried to withdraw his skull from there, but it didn't work. "Ouch, I'm stuck!"

Craig and Drake shrugged helplessly. "OK, we will pull your head out of there."

"Hurry up!" Eric commanded.

Drake grabbed Eric's left shoulder, while Craig picked the right one.

"OK ... 3 ... 2 ... 1 ... go!" Drake commanded.

"ouch!" Eric yelled. Anyways, the head remained stuck in there. "Now my spectaccles dropped down the tube!" Eric moaned. "I may hardly see anything without them."

"Let's try it again!" Craig suggested.

Megan shook her head. "Forget it, you'd just tear Eric's head off." Megan sighed. "Not that we'd miss it, anyways, but ..."

Craig and Drake shrugged helplessly.

"Let's make the whole bigger!" Craig rummaged through the tool case. "Hammer, saw, drill, pincers, ..."

"Let's try a bit of everything ..." Drake suggested helplessly.

They took the tools and tried to enlargen the whole. Without any plot, they used them on the wall.

Megan had to stuff her ears.

Suddenly, with a cracking sound ... the wall came crashing. It wasn't a solid brick wall, just plaster and plywood.

Whatever, Eric fell right on his hindside, his head still stuck in the now detached and crumbling wall.

Megan helped freeing Eric's head from crumbs of plaster and splinters of plywood. "Now we've got a gap where the wall was, and Eric's spectacles down the chasm in the floor ..."

Eric was now virtually blind, hence unable to do any diagnosis on the situation.

In the meanwhile, the tide was high in the basement. Soon, water was going to swap into the neighbours' garden.

Craig and Drake were now left on their own.

"Maybe we can pick Eric's glasses with a fishing rod." Craig suggested.

"We haven't got any ..." Drake shrugged.

"I need a stick, a string, and a hook." Craig said.

Drake nodded. "OK, we should have them ..." He went up to his and Josh's room.

Megan was almost ready to call Josh, but she knew that it was impossibble to receive cell calls in the submarine station where Josh and Mindy were supposed to be.

Drake returmed from his room.

"What are you doing with Josh's magic rod, his kite string, and his posterboard hook?" Megan asked Drake who explained the situation. "Ok, I hope that Josh will understand that ..."

Drake went to Craig, and the two of them tied the items together into a fishing rod. "Hell, we've forgotten something!"

Craig scratched his head. "What?"

"A bait!" Drake boomed. "we need a worm or something ..."

"How could I forget that ..." Craig punched his forehead. "I'll go into the garden in order to dig a worm ..."

"Yeah, do that!" Drake sighed with relief, secure in the knowledge that he had had a good idea, which only happened once in a blue moon.

Alas, Craig returned. "Whoah, the water has reached the ground level, and it is now swapping into the garden!"

Eric screemed. Now his chances of getting his spectacles back were shruinking to zilch.

Megan shook her head. "Spectacles are no fish, boobs!" She giggled. "They couldn't care any less about a worm."

Craig, Drake, and Eric looked strangely at each other.

"OK, while I'm going to use the pots and try to empty our basement, you're going to fetch Eric's glasses!" Megan announced. She had already assorted the pots and was going to use the fittest one.

Suddenly, they heard a cracking sound from Drake's room, like bursting glass.

Drake went upstairs in order to look for a burglar. It was ... Robby Carmichael, the neighbours' kid that owned the treehouse that had once been destroyed by Drake and Josh.

"Sorry, Drake! I've been in my tree cabin, and I've seen water ... is Megan OK?" Robby asked anxiously. "I didn't want to open the door because of the inundation."

Drake shrugged with desolation. This seemed to be an emergency case? OK, there were already other things broken but a window.

Megan returned from the floor, her shoes being all wet. "Robby!" She smiled and greeted the boy with an eskimo kiss.

Robby sighed with relief. "I took the liana when I saw that something was fishy in your house ... sorry for the window!"

Drake coughed and choked. "Megan? Robby?" This cried for an explanation.

Megan grabbed Drake's elbow. "One moment, ..." She dragged him into a corner. "OK, it's true, Robby and I, ... we are dating.

Drake was shocked. Robby was younger than Megan, and he had not yet had a clue.

Megan sighed deeply. "See, it started with me being interested in his treehouse because it's easy to spy your room from there." Megan felt ashamed when she had to admit this.

Drake was accustomed to being spied upon by Megan, so he didn't hold this particular circumstance against her.

"Then we discovered that we like reading the same books ..." Megan continued.

"What books?" Drake wondered. He had never read any book besides when he was forced to do so for school assignments.

"Frankenstein, Phantomas, Dr. Fu Manchu ..." Megan listed her favourite books.

Drake shrugged ignorantly. Then he sighed. "Thanks for being honest, Megs. Now I may tell you ... the mystery girl I've beentalking about ..."

"Who is it?" Megan listened carefully.

"You remember Rina?" Drake asked.

Megan nodded solemnly. "The only girl in your band, back when it was Scotty and Paul and you ... and her."

"Yeah!" Drake confirmed his sister. "Back then, I've always ignored her. But when she had left town, I started regretting that, not much, but always a bit more. Only a few weeks ago, I've seen her back in town. And she's now much hotter than three years ago ..." He sighed bitterly. "But she has got a boyfriend already. And that hurts ..."

Megan pitied her brother. "OK, if this house doesn't crush and bury us in a humid grave, I'm going to help you with Rina. Honestly."

Drake sighed with some relief. "That's so sweet. May I help you, in turn?"

Megan nodded. "You could be with me when I talk to mom and dad about Robby ... it won't be easy for me, otherwise I'd have done so already."

Drake nodded. "OK, I'll do that. But if we don't continue working on saving the house, there will be no place for mom and Walter to return to ..."

Megan agreed, and they continued using the pots for pumping the water from the basement.

"I've got the glasses!" Craig beamed proudly when he had retrieved the string from the chasm.

Eric donned his spectacles and smiled. "OK, now I may continue."

* * *

After Robby, also other friends of Drake and Megan made it to their house: Trevor, Wendy, Monica, Crazy Steve, Gavin, and Gary. With united forces, they were able to reduce the tide to less than one foot. The next morning, Eric's uncle arrived, after Robby's mother had urged the kids to call him, and he fixed the damage. He was upset because they had not called him earlier.

Everything was still humid in the apartment of ther Parkers and Nichols. The chasm was still there, and the plumbing engineers and masons were scheduled for the week after. Yet Drake, Megan, and their helpers were too tired to notice. They fell asleep on the floor in the kitchen.

* * *

"Drake! Megan! We're back!" They walked in, hand in hand. They had made up during the field trip, and now they were not just dating again, but already thinking about a wedding date. "What's that?" Josh was shocked,a nd he started twitching. His feet here feeling wet, and they found a bunch of people sleeping on the floor. "Drake! Megan!" Josh tried to shake them awake, Mindy did the same to Craig, Eric, and a few others.

"Josh?" Drake asked while still dizzy.

Josh wanted an explanation.

It took Drake and Megan some time to admit to the mess.

"OK, I'm not going to tell mom and dad!" Josh promised.

Drake and Megan hugged their step-brother.

* * *

Audrey and Walter had returned to their home, and everything seemed perfect. Mega was not far from telling them about Robby, and Drake was going to ask out Rina. On top of helping each other, also Josh was going to help them.

Walter went through the mail. "What is that?" It looked like a bill."

Audrey checked the mail: A bill over 10,000 bucks for repairs in the apartment ... "Drake! Josh! Megan!"

"You're grounded! Four weeks! All of you!" Walter thundered.

* * *

Josh yawned. "Why don't we play something together?"

"OK, how about playing submarine?" Drake suggested. "I'm the captain, Josh is the ship engineer, Megan is the first officer."

Josh and Megan agreed. "OK!"

"Up periscope!" Sir Drake commanded.

* * *

Four weeks flew by fast. Soon thereupon, Drake started dating Rina steadily, Megan and Robby outed their relationship, and Josh was organising his upcoming wedding with Mindy.

_The End!_


End file.
